wocsolverlabsfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Here you can find the list of FAQ to World of Cubes game! If you need additional help, or you can't find an answer to your question on the list below, please write us to woc.support@solverlabs.com! The list was updated last time on July 05, 2016 'The game is lagging, crashes, works slowly, or shutting down!' According to our information the game can become slow, due to CPU load and high resource requirement of memory. We recommend you to close all background programs, when you start the game. Also monitor the fullness of the file system (cache). Additionally, disable live wallpapers and remove widgets. Additionally, please try to reduce the "View Distance" range in the Options (graphics and sound section)! These steps should improve the game performance. 'How to get coins?' For Google Play: You can earn free coins in the Game Shop. (Click on the Shop button, then click on plus "+"). Also you can buy more coins for real money in the Game Shop! For Amazon Underground: All in-app purchases are FREE! For Amazon & Apple Store & Mac Store & Windows Store: In the current game version you can only buy coins in the Game Shop! Also you can win coins for Free by participating in our Community Contests Here. 'How to remove ads?' For Google Play: You can't remove ads in the Free version of the game for now! Sorry! For Amazon Underground: You can't remove ads in the Free version of the game for now! But you can get paid version of the game without ads on Amazon Store Here . For Amazon & Apple Store & Mac Store & Windows Store: There are no ads in the paid version of the game! 'How to disable Chat for kids?' You can switch off the Chat button directly in Multiplayer! Or you can lock the Chat button with password (using Parental Control) in Options for Multiplayer Mode! 'I lost my world in Multiplayer! How to restore it?' Please write us to woc.support@solverlabs.com, tell us the name of your world in Multiplayer! Remember: if no one visits a world in Multiplayer during one week, this world will be deleted automatically by a server! 'How to protect my world in Multiplayer?' To get rid of griefers, please use these tips: 1. Upload your world to Multiplayer as read-only, and only you will be able to build on the world, all other players will be able only to view the world! 2. Upload your world to Multiplayer with password, and give the password to the players that you trust! 'How to Report Abuse players in Multiplayer?' You can't do it! As we have removed Report Abuse button from all devices to avoid unfair bans in Multiplayer! 'I have Suggestions & Feature Requests to the game!' Thank you! We appreiate all suggestions very much. Please write all your sugestions & feature requests to the game to our Forum here. 'When will be Survival Multiplayer ready? ' First version of Survival Multiplayer is now available on Google Play Here . Soon Survival Multiplayer will be available on all other platforms!